Lamplight revised
by Scouse
Summary: Oneshot. Dom is release from Lompoc and Letty is not there to greet him. Why? Dom doesn't know. But he's sure as hell going to find out...Rated mainly for a little language


You may have seen this before I took it down because of the whole crck-down on inluding song lyrics in fics. But I quite liked this fic so I thought I'd revive it and post it without the song lyrics in. It's still inspired by the same song "Lamplight" by David Essex (check it out, it's a cute song! Your mum's might know him, lol!) and if you want the version with the lyrics in email me and I'll be more than happy to mail it to you! 

Happy Reading!

Gem

xxx

Lamplight. 

Dom grinned, surveying the party that had been thrown in his honour. In honour of his release from prison. He cradled a beer in one hand, the other constantly kept busy by all the shakes of congratulation and welcome that he was receiving from his guests.

His friends.

They were all there.

Leon swigging back a Bud and laughing as Jesse totalled the car he was driving on his new racing game. Vince strumming at his guitar, pausing every so often to fondle the blond girl by his side or throw a longing glance in Mia's direction. And Mia smiling and nodding, chatting with a few acquaintances, simply revelling in the fact that her big brother was home, was free.

Dom sighed and took a deep draught of his own beer, then running the icy glass of the bottle across his hot forehead and returning his gaze to sweeping the crowd.

He barely knew most of them. Sure, some of them he recognised vaguely from a past party or from the races. Most however, were only there for the free booze and a place where they could throw caution to the wind and not worry about the cops or the consequences. If push came to shove they'd be gone in flash if they thought that trouble was brewing or that 'the Fuzz' was on the way, leaving only a select few who would stick by him. The same few who had stuck by him throughout the last two years.

Leon. Vince. Jesse. Mia. Letty…

_Shit! _That was it. That was what had been bugging him all night long. Why he couldn't kick back and enjoy himself, get his grove on with a few girls.

Letty wasn't there! Letty, who had followed him around every single day for ten years, who had been virtually stuck to him with superglue since they had first met at the ages of eight and four.

His clean shaven head whipped up and around to take one last scrutinizing glance at the room, hoping that somehow he had missed her, not seen her in the pulsating crowd. But he met with a sea of unfamiliar faces and a strange feeling of disappointment pooled in his chest.

"She ain't here, brother." Vince announced, suddenly beside him. Had Dom been that absorbed in his search for the scrawny little tomboy that he hadn't even heard his best friend approaching?

Dom turned his eyes with a slight frown to Vince who smirked knowingly.

"Dunno who you're talkin' about." Dom replied gruffly, draining his bottle entirely and setting it down with a clink onto the table.

Vince gave a barking laugh in reply and patted his long time friend on his thickset shoulder. "Yeah, yeah, you just keep telling' yourself that, man." he rolled his eyes causing Dom's frown to deepen.

"V, you had too much to drink? You're talkin' crazy, braw." Dom replied giving a derisive snort but not even that could wipe the stupid grin from Vince's stubbly face.

"Dude, Letty ain't comin'. She's changed…a lot!" he raised his eyebrows to illuminate his last words.

"She was always at our other parties." Dom replied before his brain could register what he was saying and Vince gave a triumphant chuckle.

_So what? _Dom thought. _Letty was a good friend through all those years. It ain't wrong to wanna see a friend when you've been away for so long…_

Vince snorted into his beer as though he had read Dom's thoughts, shaking his shaggy head as if Dom was the stupidest man alive. "She's grown up, dawg. She's outgrown her little fascination that she had with you." he paused, a little unsure whether to continue or not, his dark blue eyes searching Dom's face for a hint of what his reaction was going to be. "She moved on. Got a new life."

"She quit the garage?" Dom demanded suddenly panic-stricken, snapping his head to Vince.

"Woah, chill!" Vince countered, holding his hands up in a soothing gesture. "Naw, she ain't quit the garage. Letty got oil in her veins, dawg. You know that." he paused again, the second time, to scrub a large hand over the back of his neck. "She's been round the block a few times, man." he winced as he spoke.

"With who? She's like fourteen for Christ's sake!" Dom snapped, temper flaring. Jealousy? That was new…

"Sixteen, Dom. Nearly seventeen. Letty turned legal when you was inside." Vince responded. "She's had a rough time of it too. I mean Leon, Jesse, Mia and I, we all been there for her but she's had a few pretty shitty boyfriends, y'know? Likes to keep it to herself too. Bottles it all up."

_Jesus Holy Christ_, Dom's head was reeling. Little Letty who had tailed him like a lost lamb had turned sixteen! Had been dating! Shit, he'd missed a lot.

"She broke up with the latest asshole a couple of days ago." Vince took a deep swallow from his bottle, eyes suddenly intent on following the ass of a pretty little brunette that batted her eyelashes at him. "That's probably why she ain't around, dawg." he snared the brunette in the crook of his arm and began moving towards the stairs, turning back and shouting above the heads of the crowd one final thing to Dom. "That means she's single. You should go see her!"

-00000-

And so there he was. Against all better judgement. Standing beside her parents' house, beneath her window, staring up at the pale yellow light that filtered out and fell upon him.

Shit! If her dad knew he was there, he'd get an ass-kickin'! No matter how strong Dom had gotten over the past two years, no matter that Dom's dad had been his best friend and employer for well over twenty years before the accident, Mr Valerio had always been protective of his daughter, his only child and would no doubt barely think twice about smacking Dom's ass from there to China. That was…if he found out.

Dom looked up from where he had been studying the ground as he thought, instead turning his attention to the green painted drainpipe that ran up the outside wall of the house beside Letty's bedroom window. If he could just shimmy up there and get her attention…

-00000-

"Yo, Dom?"

A voice called out from above him suddenly, splitting the silence of the night air and ripping him from his desperate inner battle. His eyes travelled up the length of the peeling and shabby looking green drainpipe that he had been contemplating climbing for the past few minutes, until his gaze reached her window, his heart skipping a beat and shuddering in his chest as he saw the slender fingered hands, oil stained though they were, that gripped lightly onto the pristine white sill, leaving grimy smudges in their wake.

He swallowed hard, feeling a lump of nervousness stick uncomfortably in his throat.

Bollocks!

Ass!

Piss!

Wank!

Shit!

_Fuck!_

The King of the Streets, bad-assed ex-convict, Mr _Testosterone_ himself, Dominic Toretto was nervous. Nervous for Christ's sakes! Never before had he ever felt less sure of himself than he did at the moment that his dark brown gaze shifted that extra few feet to lock onto the partly amused, partly annoyed stare of Leticia "Letty" Valerio as she leaned her weight onto the windowsill where her work stained hands lay in order to get a better view of him as he stood beneath her window in the pitch blackness.

_Holy Mary Mother of God! _

Dom ducked away into the deeper shadows cast by her house. What the hell was he doing here?

"I know you're there, so you may as well come out." she called, ire tingling in her tone. Her voice had matured a lot since he had last spoken to her, before they had come and taken him away in chains to Lompoc. It was slightly deeper, had lost the 'little girl' timbre, though it was still very much feminine.

_Oh hell yeah! His body was acknowledging her femininity alright. A little too well…No doubt he'd be going straight to Hell when he bit the dust for all the thoughts that were running through his mind. Crap!_

He stepped further into her view before his brain had even caught up with his actions, and tilted his head upwards so that he could plainly see her face for the first time in two years.

She had changed so much yet he still recognised her. Her cheeks had lost their childish roundness and her hair no longer fell about her face in the tight ringlets that he had mocked her so terribly over when he had been ten years old and she six. Instead inky-black, silken waves swayed slightly in the gentle breeze, cascading over her shoulders and chest as she leaned her weight further out of the window.

Her eyes were the same, however. Still dark. Still glittering. Still so profoundly captivating that they caused the breath to linger in his chest as he simply continued to look up at her and she down at him.

"What are you doing here, Dom?" she queried and after what seemed an eternity, Dom regained at least a semblance of his usual self and cleared his throat, fixing an alluring smirk onto his lips, his own dark eyes flashing back up at Letty's.

"You didn't come to my party, Letty." he stated in a low, steady rumble, the smirk growing on his face as she rolled her eyes obviously hearing his teasing tone. "I've not seen you for two years and you didn't even come to welcome me home! How come? You use to follow me all over the place. Use to be my shadow." he paused, arching an eyebrow at her. "I miss my little fan girl."

Letty snorted in annoyance. "Piss off , _Toretto_. If you're so lonely, go get your little hussies to pet you like a pooch!" she moved in a swift, angry motion to slam the window shut on him but he chuckled and called out to her, raising a hand in a placating gesture.

"Come on, Let. I was kidding." he said and couldn't force the smile from his face as she stopped her movements and returned to the window, though she scowled down at him.

Yes, Little Letty had changed immensely over the two years that Dom had been incarcerated…and those changes had definitely been for the better.

"What the hell do you want? It's past one in the morning and don't you have a party you should be hosting?" she growled and quirked a shapely eyebrow in the darkness that made Dom release a deep, soft laugh.

"Ain't I allowed to come and see my _friend_ after two years in the clink?" he defended, placing his hands palms flat against his chest as he spoke and dragging a reluctant smile from Letty's lips.

"No. You always have a ulterior motive." she retorted smugly, folding her arms and leaning forwards a little further.

"Me?" Dom asked in mock-innocence, though he couldn't keep that up for very long with the way that her folded arms were pushing her breasts into a nicely defined cleavage. He paused sobering suddenly and rubbing a large palm across his head. "Heard you've had a rough time these last coupla years." he stated finally, letting his comment lie in the warm night air between them.

Letty shrugged in reply. "So what if I have? It's my shit to deal with."

Dom shook his head at that. "Your wrong, Lett. You got friends to help you deal with your shit. We want to help you…" he took a deep breath before continuing. "I want to help you."

Letty's eye sparkled with appreciation at his offer of boundless friendship and it was suddenly painfully clear that she had not outgrown her love for him. Was that something that Dom could deal with? Someone loving him? Sure, Mia and the guys loved him but that was as a brother and a leader. The skanks he usually picked up lusted after him, but love? Proper "in-love" love…?

He glanced up at Letty harder, at her softened features, unguarded at that moment and completely trusting in him, only in him and he knew that he loved her too. Always had. Then, however, her deep brown gaze gained a mischievous gleam that was matched by her wide smile.

"How can _you_ help _me_?" she demanded brazenly, pointing at Dom first and then herself, and Dom's own grin widened.

"I dunno, Lett. You tell me." he teased.

Her grin was entirely too devilish for the Letty he had known two years ago but it caused something to stir deep within his chest. Excitement.

"How 'bout you climb this here drainpipe and come and find out?" she queried with a chuckled that sent shivers down Dom's spine as he moved to fist his hands on the green pole that was his staircase to Letty's room.

"What about your parents?" he grunted from halfway up the pipe, voice suddenly low and skittish as he sent furtive glances back down to the ground, half expecting Letty's father to pop out of a nearby rhododendron, drag him from his precarious perch and pound his hide until he was a mere crimson stain on the pavement.

Letty release a small laugh, reaching a hand down to beckon to him.

"Oh, did I not mention? They've gone to visit my aunt for the weekend." she laughed louder at the face that he pulled, struggling to retain his grip and pull himself up far enough so that he could grip onto her windowsill and drag his ass into her room gasping for breath and with relief.

"Jesus, Letty! You coulda told me! I just climbed a drainpipe when I coulda used the door!" he growled, though Letty could tell that he wasn't really mad, making her grin all the more wider. She winked at him.

"Things are always better when you've had to work for them…"

-00000-


End file.
